Problem: What is the volume of this cube? Drag on the cube to rotate it. $3$ $3$ $3$
Explanation: The volume of a box is the length $\times$ width $\times$ height. Since this is a cube, all the sides are the same length. From the figure, we can find that the side length is $3$ To find the volume, we just cube this side length. $3^3 = 3 \times 3 \times 3$ $ = 27$ Thus, the volume of the cube is $27$.